Frogs in America
by Lcat1556
Summary: This is a Sgt. Frog fanfic, and I hope you like it! I also hope it's not to bad, and I capture the feel of the characters. You've seen the frogs try to take Japan... What happens when they get to America?


"I, the awesomely handsome Keroro bring to order the…" Keroro trailed off mid-sentence. Taking a moment to rub his chin, he then turned to Angol Mois, who was standing obediently by his side.

"Hey Mois, what meeting number is this, anyway?" Keroro asked, looking up at the celling.

_Snap._ Before Mois can answer Private Second Class Tamama shot straight up, a candy cane neatly split in half at his feet.

"PICK ME I KNOW THE ANSWER!" Tamama cried out, a wild look in his eye.

"Alright then, Private. What is it?" Keroro asked, leaning back carelessly.

Tamama stood a little taller, smiled and said, "Umm… About the billionth?"

Keroro shrugged, "Yeah that sounds close enough. ANYWAY... I think I have the perfect plan to conquer Pekopon!"

There was a snort as soon as Keroro finished his sentence. "Yeah, like we haven't heard that one before."

Keroro leapt up. "Come on Giroro, for real. Won't you at least listen to my plan this time?"

Giroro turned back to cleaning his weapon, "All you're plans are the same, pointless."

"See this is exactly our problem Giroro." Keroro snapped, folding his arms across his chest.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Giroro yelled.

"You're negativity, Corporal. THAT is our problem. If you were more positive our plans wouldn't crash and burn so badly-" before Keroro could continue, a grenade landed at his feet.

Kululu turned up his music louder to drown out the explosion. While he was at it, he did is signature laugh a sinister 'Ku ku ku…'

Keroro jumped up, seemingly unharmed except for the black afro on his head.

"You can't keep a good frog down!" Keroro sang, just for fun.

Giroro aimed the gun he was polishing at Keroro's head.

"Keep singing, I dare you." Giroro growled.

"Gero gero gero!" Keroro laughed.

"So what's this about your new plan, Uncle?" Mois asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Right, on to my wicked kick butt plan." Keroro nodded. "Everyone here knows how we've been here in Japan for a while now blah blah blah. BUT! Are we really get our best results with the invasion here?"

Giroro lowered his weapon slowly. "What are you getting at?"

Keroro turned away from his men and folded his arms behind his back. "Well thanks to the internet, I've been able to determine that we are not staying in the most powerful country on Pekopon. We need to think big right?"

Giroro said nothing, yet almost seemed to lean forward.

"W-what are you getting at sir?" Tamama asked.

"We should instead be focusing on…. AMERICA!" Keroro spun back around.

"A-America?" Giroro said, awestruck.

"Ku ku ku…" Kululu chuckled.

"That's right, America! It's considered one of the most powerful countries! So…" Keroro trailed off for dramatic effect.

"THEY MUST HAVE BOATLOADS OF GUNDAM FACTORIES!" Keroro yelled, laughing.

"Now hang on a moment!" Giroro argued, "Sure you're right about us having to think big, but why the heck are you think about Gundam?! We should take over the country with the largest military!"

"Booring." Keroro yawned.

"BORING?!" Giroro cried out.

"Ooh, I'm sure they have lots of sweets there!" Tamama offered.

"I'm sure you're right Private!" Keroro nodded.

Kululu only laughed.

"I would like to see some of their ninja techniques." A quiet voice put in.

"Okay… Who's that again?" Keroro asked, looking around.

The platoon's final member, Dororo, hopped down from the ceiling.

"I… I did!" Dororo cried out.

"Oh hey, what's up Dororo? I thought we talked about you hiding out in my ceiling bro." Keroro sighed.

"But Keroro…" Dororo moaned, his trauma switch being turned on.

"So it's been decided!" Keroro yelled, "Everyone, except Giroro has agreed that we will travel to America and conquer Pekopon!"

"Yeah!" Tamama and Mois yelled. Kululu simply laughed.

"Um… But Mr. Sargent sir…" Tamama said, "What about Momoka and everyone else?"

"Oh… Right… That…" Keroro sighed.


End file.
